The Rest is History
by wonderland1901
Summary: I sit and look around the room. There's seven teenagers in the room. Two of them are a very personal case for me seeing as one of them is my son. He sits in the plastic chair with his arms crossed over his chest angrily. He doesn't want to be here. AH ExB


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**~!~**

_**Esme's POV**_

I sit and look around the room. There's seven teenagers in the room. Two of them are a very personal case for me seeing as one of them is my son. He sits in the plastic chair with his arms crossed over his chest angrily. He doesn't want to be here.

" Hello guys, how are you all doing today?", They all murmur 'fine's and 'good's. All except Edward, my son.

" How am I? I'm angry, I don't want to be here. It's stupid, I don't need any help excepting the facts. I just want it to go away.", he growls.

" Edward, I understand you're angry, sad, guilty and scared. This lashing out at me isn't going to help it though.", I shake my head.

" No what would help me is if Bella would have just gotten the abortion like I told her to. I can't be a father! I'm eighteen! I'm the star quarterback, I have college scouts looking at me. She should have reminded me to put a condom on. She should have not of gotten sick. It's her fault we're in this mess."

I take a deep breath. I wanted to remind him that it's not all Bella's fault. They are both at fault here.

" First off, Bella can't help getting sick. Second, Bella wasn't the only one there the night you conceived the baby. Lastly, I do not want you blaming her for anything, you were there too. Bella, how do you feel about all of this?", I ask her nicely after basically yelling at Edward.

" It's hard. I just got an acceptance letter from Dartmouth. Getting pregnant, it complicated everything. And Edward, I told you to put a condom on. You complained about how you didn't like them.", She sat slumped in her chair.

" How about we go around the circle and talk about why we're here? You two will see that there's bigger problems than being teenagers and having a baby. Rosalie, why don't you start?", I asked the bombshell blonde next to me. She nodded and took a deep breath.

" Two years ago, when I was sixteen, I was dating Royce King Jr. He was the guy all the girls wanted and I was the girl all the guys wanted. We went to a party where he got drunk and high. He pulled me into the woods that night and raped me. The police caught him as he was pulling his pants back up. He was arrested and two months later I found out I was pregnant. I found out she was a little girl when I was six months. I started this group when I was seven months. I wasn't taking the pregnancy well at all. I thought the baby was going to destroy me, just like her father did. Then, I went into premature labor. I was only eight months pregnant. I saw her tiny body and realized that she wasn't bad just because Royce was. I named her Gracelyn Violet Hale. She's my little Gracie. She's almost two now. She's got my blonde hair, her eyes...They're so light, you'd think the color was white, but it's just a very light blue. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. She saved me.", Rosalie wiped a tear from her eye. I rubbed her back.

" Emmett, your turn,"

" Um, last year I went to a movie with a group of friends. My mom didn't want me to go. She was freaking out, it was at the time when all those murders were going on. So many people went missing, others were just found dead. Not an ounce of blood in their body. They actually thought they were vampires and started drinking the blood out of people. Well, on our way out to the cars, this weird ass chick with bright red hair approached us. She looked...Gross. Covered in blood and dirt. I'd thought she'd been mugged, so we asked if she needed help. All of the sudden, these kids come out of nowhere and start circling us. T-they killed my two best friends, Embry and Paul. Then they killed my girlfriend, Rachael. The rest of us were, they bit us. All over. I could literally feel them sucking blood out of me. The kids got lazy and the cops caught them on top of us. They were given the death sentence. I still have nightmares. I can't get that crazy red hair out of my face. I'm still to paranoid to go to the movies.", He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. One of his scars was visible.

" Alice? Your turn,"

" When I was five, my little sister Cynthia was born. I'd been going through a faze where I had imaginary friends. Then I started saying I could see the future. It was all pretend. It made my parents feel ashamed. They were super religious and it's against their religion for things like that. They think that it means you're possessed by the devil. That on top of the imaginary friends made my parents think I was seeing demons. They decided to get me exorcized. So many of the churches old fogies gathered at our house with holy water and crosses. I'm allergic to the stuff they put on the cross. So when they would touch me with it, I'd get rashes all over me. My family believed it was the demons making themselves present. When the exorcism didn't work, they took me to a mental institution. The- the doctors gave me the electric shock treatments. I lost my hair, that's why it's so short now. A month after the shocks started, a doctor reported me to child services and I was adopted by a nice family. The Brandons." I gave her an approving nod.

" Jasper?"

" When I was fifteen, I was out horseback riding. I came across three, insanely beautiful girls. I was fifteen and I wasn't used to the attention they were giving me. They kidnapped me that night. I don't know where they took me. It was some old barn. They tied me to a chair. At first they just sat there and watched me. Then, they pulled out a video camera. They told me that they were making my goodbye video for my mom and dad. They took barn tools and...They cut me all over. Then, they-they all took turns using my body. I was still woozy from the drugs they pumped into me. The man who owned the farm heard me screaming after the drugs wore off. He though maybe it was an animal being stomped on by the horses or cows. He'd brought his gun, just in case. He warned the women to get off me, but they wouldn't listen. They started using the branding irons on me. The man shot all three girls just enough to incapacitate them. He called the cops of course. About ten months after the arrest, a police officer showed up with a little baby. The one woman had gotten pregnant from raping me. A little boy. I have a son. He just turned three. He looks like my father. I named him Wesley Drake Whitlock.", Jasper smiled at the thought of Wesley.

" Angela, are you ready?", she nodded and began.

" I met Ben Cheney in first grade. We were best friends, inseparable. We aged, our friendship stayed as strong as ever. We were dared to kiss on my seventeenth birthday. It led to us realizing that we were perfect for each other. We started dating and everything was amazing. Ben started coming to school with small little bruises and cuts. I'd thought it'd just been from playing soccer. I didn't even think about his family life at home. His parents seemed like nice people when I'd met them. One day, he showed up with a split lip, a black eye and bruises. all over his arms and stomach. When I asked what happened he'd finally told me. His father was a raging alcoholic. He'd get drunk and beat Ben. Ben's father took it a little bit to far three months ago. Ben is in a coma, I go and visit him everyday. The worst part though, is that I found out I'm pregnant with Ben's baby. A boy, he's going to be so perfect. The doctors are losing hope of Ben waking up though. So, I'm going through this all alone. Ben's father was arrested, as was his mother. She didn't do anything so they declared her an accessory to the crime. They're rotting in prison for the next ten to sixteen years while I'm here praying everyday that my Ben will wake up.", She wiped her eyes quickly as each tear fell. I turned to Edward and Bella.

" When I was was eighteen, I got married right out of high school. His name was Charles Evanson. About a year into my marriage, he started getting possessive. Then he started hitting me. I found out I was pregnant and did everything I could to keep him away. I ran, it was the only thing I could think of. I got sick near the end of my pregnancy. It resulted in premature birth, my son died three days later. His lungs hadn't been fully developed. They both just crashed. After his death, I felt like I had nothing to live for anymore. I jumped off a cliff and tried to kill myself. That's where I met Carlisle. I was was twenty three, he was twenty. He decided against being my doctor, and emotionally brought me back to life. We fell in love somewhere in between. Two years after our meeting we got married. Then nine months later our honey moon baby was born. A perfect beautiful little boy named Edward. The best thing that could ever happen to me other than Carlisle and your brother. You may not have known him, but he saved me. In that factor, he also gave me you. He gave me the chance to be with Carlisle and create you.", I admitted.

Edward and Bella just sat there. Bella talked first.

" Thank you for telling me that. I can't imagine what I would feel like if this baby died. I'd probably feel like a part of me died along with him.", she ran a hand over her still flat stomach.

" It doesn't change my mind. I don't want to be a father this early. I'm not ready. I'd end up screwing the kid up.", Edward shrugs.

" I'm scared too Edward. I actually have to walk around with evidence of the baby. You aren't going to get fat, you aren't going to have to go to the bathroom twenty times a day. You aren't going to be carrying a twenty pound ball in front of you for nine months. You're Forks High's all star. I'm going to be the girl who couldn't say no and keep her legs shut. I'm scared he's going to hate me too, I'm scared I'll do something wrong and it'll effect him negatively in the future.", Bella's brown eyes fill with tears.

" We don't know that it's a boy. Please, stop calling it a him.", Edward ran a hand over his face.

" The baby is real Edward. Whether either of us is ready or not, we're having a baby in not to long.", She growls.

" You don't understand! I don't want the baby! I don't want to give up my life for the kid. I want to go to college, I want to get a great job as a doctor! I don't want to be stuck at home, cleaning bottles and changing diapers! I don't want you or this baby! Both of you mean nothing to me!", he yelled. His face paled as he realized what he'd just said. " B-Bella, please. God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I love you. I'm- I'm scared. I don't know how to be a dad. I don't want to mess our baby up. I already love him to much to want to damage him in any way.", he sobbed

" Maybe we just need to take a break for awhile.", Bella whispered.

" No! No, please, I'll do anything. Just please give me another chance.", he literally got to his knees in front of her and begged. " I need you and our baby, my life is nothing without you. Please, please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", he cried. It hurt so much to watch. She shook her head, got up and walked out.

Edward was silent the whole way home. He went right into his room. When I went to give him his dinner, I saw he was clutching a picture of Bella and their first sonogram photo.

" I ruined it. I told her I didn't want her. I told her I didn't want our baby. I'm so stupid.", tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Suddenly he sat up. " No. I love her, I'm going to get her back.", he nodded to himself.

The next day Bella showed up on our doorstep. Deep purple beneath her eyes, which were also red and slightly swollen. Edward saw her, ran past me and hugged her. He put his hands on her stomach and face.

" I love you so much. I love our baby so much. I was an idiot for ever saying those things and I'll regret it for the rest of my life.", the tears in his eyes returned.

Their group sessions were better after that. Edward was still nervous, especially since they just found out the baby was two babies. A little boy and a little girl. The months passes quickly, Angela had her little boy. Benjamin Daniel Cheney Jr. He looked exactly like Angela though. Ben woke up the day little Bennie was born. He was elated to be a father and vowed never to hurt little Bennie.

Today was Bella and Edward's last session before the twins were born. Yep, Bella was nine months pregnant. She was overdue by three days.

Edward had his hand on Bella's stomach, feeling one of the twins kick.

" We still need names for them.", he tells her. We got here early to set up for today. The session starts in about an hour.

" I suggested Delaney but you didn't like it.", she laughs.

" I'm not naming my son Delaney. It sounds to girly.", he complains. Bella and I both bust out laughing.

" It is a girl name! I suggested Alec for a boy and Delaney for a girl.", she rubs her stomach,

" Ohhhh... I still don't like Delaney though. We should name the boy Rex. That's a tough name.", he flexed.

" I'm not giving my son a dog name. What about Dash? Dash and Elena?", she suggests.

" I like Dash, but he'd get made fun of in school for that name.", He sighs. " Why is this so hard? I mean really, we just need two names for each baby. A first and a middle."

" Brenna Harper Cullen and Barrett Anthony Cullen.", Bella says. Edward's head shoots up and he smiles.

" Brenna and Barrett. I like it.", He kisses Bella's forehead. The others start arriving and Sitting in their seats. Rose brings Gracie today, she sits and plays with blocks by Rosalie's feet. Gracie loves Emmett, she likes climbing all over him like a jungle gym.

Towards the middle of the session, Bella cringes every once in awhile. Edward finally notices and rubs her back, asking if she's alright. She says the twins are just kicking especially hard. Her face pales, Edward looks at me worriedly.

" Um, I think we need to go to the hospital.", Bella says. Edward's eyes widen. " I think my water broke.", She adds. Edward jumps up and starts freaking out.

" The diaper bag's at home! So's Bella's hospital bag! I haven't installed the car seats yet either! Oh, no... I'm going to be a daddy!", He pulls at his hair.

" Edward, calm down! What we need right now is to call the doctor and get Bella to the hospital.", I say, he nods and starts taking deep breaths. He helps Bella up and they head to the car. The whole group meets us down at the hospital. We wait for three hours, only three hours. Edward comes out of the delivery room with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

" T-they're perfect. So perfect.", he states. I get up and hug him.

" What do they look like?", I ask.

" Complete opposites of each other. Barrett looks exactly like Bella, Brenna looks like me. Though neither one of them have hair. It's in their facial features. Brenna's eyes are already green and you can tell that Barrett's will be dark. Barrett was born first, six pounds nine ounces. Then Brenna came five minutes after him, six pounds five ounces. I have to go. Bella's being moved to the recovery room and I want to hold the twins before we have any visitors.", he kisses my cheek then rushes off... I'm a grandma. I have two grandchildren.

Twenty minutes later, we were allowed to go see them. Edward's back was to me, Bella was staring down at the little bundle in her arms. Edward turned around, he was holding a pink little blanket. He hands Brenna to me and tears leak out of my eyes. Carlisle is holding Barrett. This is just the beginning of our family. Our little group.

Six years later

" Gwama! Gwama!", the twins yell together. True to Edward's words, Barrett got Bella's dark mahogany waves and Brenna got Edward's copper ringlets.

" Look at you! You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you.", I gave them both tight hugs.

" Mommy and Daddy are bwinging the baby in.", Barrett tells me. Edward and Bella recently had their newest child. A little boy, Mason Dash Cullen. He is now three months old.

" Hi Mom.", Edward walks in carrying my grandsons carrier. I squeal and pull Mason from his seat. He giggles slightly, you can tell he has Edward's laugh.

Mason was born with a full head of bronze wild hair. His eyes turned light brown just a month ago. He was also very chubby. The day he was born he was nine pounds four ounces.

" How's the group going?", Edward asks me. Bella hands me Mason's bottle. I smooth his hair down as he gulps the bottle down quickly.

" We just got two new kids. They are fifteen, just had a little girl. The boy is a bit hesitant to spend time with the baby. He's constantly scared he's going to drop her.", I chuckle.

"Gwama, where gwampa?", Barrett asks me.

" He's in the study sweetheart.", as soon as I say study, he takes off. That boy loves Carlisle to death.

" Mommy, why is Mason chubby?", Brenna pokes his stomach and he giggles around his bottle.

We all break out laughing. It all started with a little group, who became a family over the years. Bella and Edward are friends with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie got married, Emmett legally adopted Gracie. Alice and Jasper got married. Alice legally adopted Wesley. The rest as they say is History.

**~!~**

**I hope you liked this story! It was fun writing.**


End file.
